charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power
A power (also active power) is a natural magical ability to perfor some type of supernatural feat with nothing othr than one's own mind and magic. There are many different kinds of powers, possessed by beings of good and evil, as well as neutral beings. A power can be either active or passive. An active power is something that can affect a being or object physically, a passive power that can not make a immeidate affect but an indrect one e.g. Telekinesis can be used to kill a demon (active). Premonitions can warn a witch about how to kill a demon (passive). Powers are normally a biological part of the being that possesses. However, the Awakening spell has been known to infuse it in their blood specifically and a blood transfer into a mortal can result in the mortal also having their powers. ("Astral Monkey") Powers are always inside the being that has them, they just don't manifest themselves until the being is ready or as a reflex to save their life. ("A Paige From The Past") Powers are also shown as being inside someone's body, so when witches switch souls their powers do not switch with them. ("Enter the Demon"), ("The Lost Picture Show"). However, spirits still have their previous powers. Witches have certain basic abilities, such as the power to scry and cast spells. On top of these, magical witches have an additional power or powers which is often used to protect the innocent. ("Crimes And Witch-Demeanors") When Demons are vanquished they are thrown into the Demonic Wastelands, where their souls are destroyed and their powers are absorbed by a worm-like creature. ("Witch Way Now") The huge variety of powers have countless uses and abilities. Some are used purely for offensive means, others defensive, and others can only serve as a form of magical transportation. However, all powers fall into at least one of the following categories: * Offensive - Powers that fall into this category are generally used to attack another being and often are useful for little else. They are the ones beings would use to "make the first move" as it were. Examples would be: Energy balls, Molecular combustion, Optical Thermodynamics, Telekinesis. Elemental powers are also good examples of an offensive ability. * Defensive - These powers are usually, as the name suggests, used to defend oneself from harm but generally they do not cause injury the foe. Examples would be: Shielding, Invincibility, Deflection, Molecular immobilization and Levitation. *'Support' - Also called "Passive Powers" on occasion, these powers almost never cause harm nor protect the user directly from it but are far more useful in uncovering information and supporting other beings and their abilities. Examples would be Scrying, Premonition, Empathy, Telepathy, X-Ray vision and Astral Projection Image:Powers leave - quilt.jpg|The Charmed Ones powers are stolen by Cryto Image:Blondes steal pipers power.jpg|Piper's powers are stolen by the Stillman Sisters Image:Zankou steals phoebes powers.jpg|Zankou absorbs Phoebe's powers Image:Power stealing.jpg|Eames kills Vivian and steals her powers. See also * Demonic Power Brokers * List of powers Category:Powers